Sam's TWU Adventure Chapter 7
by DuffyDreamer
Summary: My daydreams mixed with the Teen Wolf story line and characters


Chapter 7:

I yanked my arm back and walked back toward my home.

"Sam, come with me."

"No, I have bacon to eat."

"Easy way or the hard way."

Ooh that smirk though. I'm getting all flustered.

"I'm not scared of your threats. Derek!"

Haha I made sure to emphasize on the last part.

"Fine."

"Ahh Derek!"

And next thing I know he's carrying me over his shoulder like I weigh nothing and stuffing me in the backseat of his car.

"Really Derek?"

He starts driving.

No response. So surprising!

"Can I at least sit in the front?"

"No."

Uh no. I'm not a kid.

So I climb into the passenger seat.

And thankfully I only received the classic glare.

"Where are we going?"

Nothing.

"No, 'How are you Sam?' No 'Well if it's fine with you I want to take you somewhere'. Nope! Just a shoving, and a silence. Wow Derek, you sure are a charmer!"

And yep! As you guessed folks, silence!

Wait I know this routine! We are going to the Hale house. But why..?

"Out."

Nah!?

Captain obvious!

It's not like stopping the car gives me any clue that I should get out!

"Well this has been great and all, but I've got bacon and reading to do."

Oh, screw that, you can just grab my arm and not tell me what's going on what-so-ever. It's all good bro.

"If we're going to help each other, I don't need you dying to the Alpha."

No one wants to die stupid! Pshh

Wait, crap! Why is Derek attacking me?!

Duck!

Run!

"Stop!"

Up the stairs! Why not?

Dang he's fast.

Crap, even after my awesome running skills, he's trapped me against a wall.

And is moving closer by the second...

Woaw I just realized I'm still in my pjs. Tank top and shorts...

"Stop running and defend yourself. I know you can fight."

Fine.

Have it your way Derek.

Right as he was six inches away from me, obviously not trying to suduct me, but he was, I pulled my knee up kicking his boy spot.

Then quickly spun sideways out of the wall he backed me up against.

"*grunt... Good."

Stop distracting me Derek with your cute smirk.

He slashed his claws left then right which I dodged and then I kicked his chest.

Sadly it only pushed him back for a second. During which I was racing down the steps to try and search the wrecked house for a spare broken wood piece for a weapon.

And right as I picked one up Derek was behind me, pinning my stomach down with his left arm, and his right has full of claws over my throat.

Oh my gosh just like when Peter slashed Kate's throat. *gulp

"Gotcha."

Oh no you don't!

I kicked back my foot and slammed it into his knee making him collapse on the ground.

And before he could get up, I was over him with my wooden stake right over his heart.

"Gotcha." I replied sarcastically

His blue eyes faded, as well as his claws, signaling his defeat.

So I threw my wooden piece to my side.

And before I knew it, Derek rolled us over where he was on top of me, armed and ready.

He grinned but I frowned.

"Never let your guard down."

And for a few seconds we stayed there on the ground...

But then Derek stood up.

He reached his hand out to help me up, but I rejected his offer.

"*clears throat* We need to get you a weapon."

"Like?"

"I've got ideas.."

Which of course he isn't sharing.

He must be an only child.

"I'm gonna go home no-"

"Be back here at 1:00."

"I'll see."

He glares at me once again.

"Be here."

We keep eye contact as he tries to get his point across.

"Uh huh."

I walk outside and it hits me that I was driven here.. By Derek..

Well I'll walk.

Hopefully I don't get lost, because I normally do.

"Sam, get in."

"No it's ok I'll walk."

So I walk and am about to exit the forest when Derek pulls up his car beside me.

"Stop being stupid and get in."

"What, you don't think I can walk there?"

"I think you can but which is easier?"

Ugh why does he have to use logic? Grrr!

I stop walking and turn to him.

Hmm a car is faster and I don't want to get lost in this area...

Well crap.

"Fine."

I get in but I made sure to grumble a little.

"Stop smirking Derek."

"I'm not smirking."

"Yes you are. You're laughing at me."

But soon enough his face is back to a glare. Now that's the Derek I know!

"You need to get laid Derek. Maybe then that face would be wiped off."

He glances towards me and says "you offering?"

I just send him a frown.

"Yeah right."

As if!

"Derek stop!"

Once again he's smirking.

For some reason I cant handle his smirk. It's too..much... Too cute.

"We are here."

Woaw I totally spaced out for a while!

"Thanks."

As I unbuckled, he leaned towards me.

"Tomorrow, at 1:00."

I strutted towards my door and walked inside.

BREATH SAM!

HOLY FRIGGIN NUGGET!

How did I keep my cool with Derek the WHOLE time!?

Thank God I'm home!

Ooh my bacon!


End file.
